gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutting Board
The first device to cook gudetama. Your first cutting board is white. The new one is received when challenge 105 is completed; collecting 35 gudetama. This is the "Nice Cutting Board" and it is wooden. ☆ = For an event. Once the event ends, the recipe will be removed but the event gudetama you owned will be saved. Also applies to Limited-Time gudetama recipes where they are only available in Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Red). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (New). ◎ = For gudetama obtained through Eggarapon (Premium). Rank 1 Recipes (Unlocked in the beginning of the game) * 1 minute recipe Cost: Given in the beginning of the game ** Raw Egg (#06) ** Over Easy Egg (#07) ** Homebody Egg (#08) **◎ Mustachegg (#48) **◎ Tea Egg (#97) **◎ Immovable Gudetama (#102) ** Slumber Egg (#09 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * Event 1 minute recipe Earned by sharing on SNS/Social Media ** ☆ Gude Neko (No #/Event) ** ☆ Squid Ink Pasta (No #/Event) ** ☆ Gude Reporter (No #/Event) * 10 minute recipe Cost: 1 Golden Egg & Level 4 ** Kozuyu Egg (#11) ** Gossip Egg (#12) **◎ Egg Dumpling (#36) **◎ Miso Soup Egg (#88) ** ☆ Gudetama Festival (No #/Event) ** ☆ Contestant (No #/Event) ** Soy Soaked Yolk (#33 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * Event 15 minute recipe Earned by sharing on SNS/Social Media ** ☆ Generous Gudetama (No #/Event) * 30 minute recipe Cost: 2 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Cutting Board 10 minute recipes ** Masked Egg (#10) ** Sakura Mochi (#15) ** Mime Egg (#34) ** Sandwich (#55) **◎ Egg Pudding (#86) **◎ Forum Egg (#92) ** Natto (#56 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 45 minute recipe Cost: 5 Golden Eggs ** CAPTIAL EGG (#100) **◎ Teru Teru Bozu (#96) **◎ Eggscaped Sushi (#101) **◎ Sliding Behind (#103) **◎ Egg Biscuit (#104) **◎ Super Food (#105) ** Spoon Egg (#98 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 1 hour recipe Cost: 20 Golden Eggs & make 2 types of Frying Pan 4 hour recipes ** Popcorn (#48) **◎ Balance Ball (#46) **◎ Sneezy Egg (#188) **◎ Epiphany Egg (#191) **◎ Breakfast Set A (#195) **◎ Fossil Gudetama (#202) ** Flower Egg (#59 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 1 hour 15 minute recipe (Event only) ** ☆ Rikyu Gudetama (No #/Event) * 1 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 8 Golden Eggs & Level 14 ** Egglasses (#16) ** Sticky Yam Rice (#17) ** Pound Cake (#43) **◎ Gudejelly (#90) **◎ Parashell (#47) **◎ Egg Sushi Serving (#61) ** Shy Egg (#53 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 1 hour 45 minute recipe ** Gudetama Voice (#156) ** Mayonnaise (#168) **◎ Ninjegg (#177) **◎ Rapper Egg (#178) **◎ Prankstegg (#180) **◎ Egg Face Mask (#192) ** Tumble Egg (#14 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 2 hour recipe ** Caesar Salad (#18) ** Egg Sushi (#19) ** Lettuce Bed (#58) **◎ Gudetamaro (#50) **◎ Gudegenie (#62) **◎ Symphony Conductegg (#197) ** Sponge Cake (#20 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) Rank 2 Recipes (Complete Challenge No.105 "Collect 35 gudetama" to unlock 'Nice Cutting Board') * 2 hour 30 minutes recipe ** EOR II (#291) ** Croque-madame (#287) ** Funny Face Egg Ver. 2 (#294 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 3 hour recipe ** Shinsengumi (#73) ** Crepe Egg (#74) ** Fish n Egg Roll (#77) ** Lunchbox (#81) ** ◎ Big Gudeburger (#93) **◎ Egg in Shining Armor (#95) ** Eggdusa (#75 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) *'3 hour 30 minute recipe' Cost: 12 Golden Eggs ** Metalegg (#204) ** Igloo EOR (#205) ** ☆ Eggerciser (No #/Event) **◎Raw Egg Drink (#240) **◎ ☆ Ginkgo and Quail Egg Skewer (#320/Event) ** Natto Afro (#206 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 4 hour recipe Cost: 27 Golden Eggs & make 4 types of Cutting Board 3 hour recipes ** Statue of Eggberty (#79) ** Gudetama Kenji (#82) ** Judotama (#83) ** Croquette Sandwich (#84) **◎ Oden Egg (#87) **◎ Golden Gudetama (#99) ** Dashimaki Rap (#78 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 4 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 22 Golden Eggs ** Sasazushi (#331) ** Hachimaki (#326) ** Flightless... (#327 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 5 hour 30 minute recipe Cost: 17 Golden Eggs ** Unpermitted Egg (#246) ** Dashimaki Plate (#248) ** ◎ ☆ Uiro Mochi (#333/Event) ** Sleepy Egg (#250 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 6 hour recipe ** Red Caviar (#275) ** See Through Gudetama (#280) ** ◎ ☆ Christmas Cookie (#348/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Dashimaki Plate (New Years) (No #/Event) ** ◎ ☆ Sakura Egg (No #/Event) ** Resolute Gudetama (#279 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 7 hour recipe Cost: 19 Golden Eggs / Will unlock after making Unpermitted Egg ** Pudding (#251) ** Antenna Gudetama (#252) ** ◎ Swiss Roll (#269) ** ◎ ☆ Gugelhupf (#334/Event) ** Funazushi (#254 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) * 8 hour recipe Cost: 23 Golden Eggs ** Sea Grapes (#340) ** Headphones (#342) ** Egg Sushi (Feeling Free) (#343 - Surprise) ** Bad Egg (#02 - Failure) Category:Cooking